Trust
by jobecky
Summary: "I'm not in the mood of drinks." A different ending of the Episode Acension.


Hey :) this is my first Story(or one shot) and I just wanted to know what other People think about it. I'm from GErmany so english isn't my native language. I hope there aren't too many mistakes and if there are I'm sorry ;)  
Thank you for reading and I would be happy if some you would leave a Review :)

* * *

"I'm not in the mood of drinks. I think I'm just going home." Said Deeks with a low and emotionless voice and passed slowly the rest of his team.

"Deeks…I'm sorry." It was Kensi who said this and broke the awkward silence in the room."I'm sorry that you had to go through this and even when we found you you'd have to stay there longer."

"Well…I can't buy me anything from that you're sorry." Deeks snapped and suddenly he feels the anger growing inside of him. "You don't know how it felt to sit in this chair…how much pain I had to withstand. After three years I'm working here with you all, every day, every week Sam decided to finally tell me that he didn't trust me because of my character. After all I've done for you…I've saved the life of you all at least on time but I think that wasn't enough for the so good SEAL. So I was stupid enough to try it another time. I've saved him out of this goddamn pool and gave up my gun. Then I've been tied at a fucking chair and tortured for hours. I don't want to say that it was easy for Sam to sit there and get stunned but they gave up on him after a few minutes. They thought the 'weak' one would give in faster. I don't know why but apparently I'm always the weak one it doesn't matter who you ask. Well I had to disappoint them because I didn't give in after they've beaten me up. So they thought it would be funny to crush my teeth with a drill. A fucking drill! You can't imagine how much this hurt…even I couldn't imagine that a person could feel so much pain. And every time I opened my eyes I saw Sam sitting there silently begging me to not reveal Michelle. Even if I had wanted to I couldn't because I know how it is to grow up without parents. Parents, who bring you to bed, tell you bedtime stories. Parents, who simply love you. So no I couldn't say anything. I just sat in that fucking chair and had to bear more pain than a person should feel in his whole life. After they stopped I just wanted that the pain ended. But I stayed awake all the time because Sam already was unconscious and I knew if at least one of us were awake we'd better chances to escape. The second reason was that I knew I would die faster if I'm unconscious and I gave Kensi the goddamn promise not to die. So all I could do was to think about something lovely, enjoyable and just wonderful to keep me awake and alive. And then after all this time I've been waiting for you to rescue us, to help us, you just say 'you just have to stay here a little longer'. A little longer?! 'Oh Deeks just sat there for hours so let him sit there even longer because it wasn't enough yet.' Are you fucking kidding me? I don't know what you thought when you decided that but I could have died because of this insane plan. I was so near to the breaking point and all I heard from you was that I have to stay longer. I already fought hours for Michelle, for Sam's family, for the fucking world so they wouldn't get the fucking bombs! So I just have to fight a tiny little bit longer! But yeah…like always I've done what was expected from me. I played my role. And after that I waited again. I waited that someone would finally bring me back home. And even after my treatment in the hospital I've saved your lives again. So I think the last hours were pretty rough for me. I hope I could prove you that I am not weak, that I am worth to trust!"

Silence. After the speech of Deeks no one dared to say something because no one knew what they should they. In front of them a tiered and exhausted Deeks with tears streaming down his faces, which he either didn't noticed or he didn't care anymore. Before one of them could think about what they could say it was Deeks who was speaking again.

"I'm going home." He said with a sigh, turned around and walk away.


End file.
